Element EX-6
10.6-12.2 meters}} The Element EX-6 is an external mechanism Nerf blaster that was released in 2007 under the N-Strike series. It requires two "AAA" batteries for its light to be operated. It comes packaged in the Element EX-6 Action Kit, the Disk Shot Set, and the Disk Shot Expansion Pack. Details The Element EX-6 closely resembles the Switch Shot EX-3 and the Nite Finder EX-3, with the exception of its large dart storage which can hold five extra darts. It is slightly larger than the Switch Shot and the Nite Finder, but is lighter than both when no accessories are on the blaster. It features one tactical rail and one strap point located on the end of its handle. The handle of the Element is similar to the handle mold seen recurring on several N-Strike blasters including the Switch Shot, Recon CS-6, Barricade RV-10, and the Alpha Trooper CS-18. Streamline Darts will not work with this blaster without modification, due to the dart post inside the Element. History This blaster was originally only part of the 2007 Disk Shot Set. At the time, it did not have a title and was simply known as the Disk Shot Blaster. It was given its own blaster set in 2008. It was re-released in 2019 under the ICON Series, to celebrate the fiftieth anniversary of the Nerf brand. Modification The Element EX-6 is an extremely easy blaster to modify. It features nearly the same internals as the Nite Finder EX-3, another popular blaster for modifications. One notable difference is that the barrel pieces within the Element are not glued; the pieces are all easy to disassemble. This makes air restrictor modding and barrel exchanging extremely easy. Blaster sets The Element can be found in the Disk Shot Set, packaged with no accessories, and the Element EX-6 Action Kit, packaged with a tactical scope and a Dual-Mode Light Beam. It is also packaged with most of the many value packs of the Disk Shot Set, with the notable exceptions of the Firefly REV-8 value pack and the Maverick REV-6 twin value pack. Trivia *By tying a string connecting the two priming rods, it is possible to dual wield the Element. *Because Elite Darts and Streamline Darts lack the large dart head of any derivation of the Micro Dart, they easily slide too far down into the dart storage, making it hard to remove them to reload the blaster. Therefore, despite their superior ranges, Elite Darts would not be optimum ammunition for this weapon. *A bootleg of the Element was released by an Leyuan, a Chinese pirate company, named the Crossfire Gun: Super Blaster. While not made from the same quality materials it still retains the performance of an original Element. However, the pirate version stores one fewer dart and only comes with four darts. Also, the dart heads are easily detached from the dart bodies. *Like the majority of the external mechanism blasters, the Element is capable of bow-firing (the act of holding down the trigger while pulling back and releasing the priming mechanism). Gallery 8610857704978624.jpg|A Nerf model aiming the Element. 8611301127645650.jpg|A Nerf model posing with the Element. Screen Shot 2013-05-23 at 12.34.57 PM.png|The Element bootleg (Crossfire Gun: Super Blaster). References Category:Hasbro blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Toys "R" Us exclusives Category:Dart blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails